1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio amplifiers and more particularly to a connector plug for the external speaker of a radio receiver, or the like, for reducing high frequency noise normally transmitted to the internal speaker.
Audio connector plugs are normally provided with a terminal end portion having a cam surface which separates a pair of contacts when inserted into the external speaker jack of a radio receiver for transmitting audio signals to an external speaker, or the like.
This invention eccentrically forms the terminal end of an audio connector plug for making contact with one of the separable contacts in the external speaker jack without separating the separable contacts.
2. Description of the prior art
I do not know of any patents disclosing a connector plug formed in this manner.